


Derek Hale and the Day of Good Things

by Lorz



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, derek good day, just for fun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:35:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28120020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lorz/pseuds/Lorz
Summary: Derek Hale has a good day.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Comments: 2
Kudos: 101





	Derek Hale and the Day of Good Things

Today had been good. Derek stood in his kitchen with a frown on his face and worried he had been cursed. He didn’t have good days. Sure, some of them were ok and some even had enjoyable moments but they weren’t _good._

He had started his day off with a trip to the grocery store and they had actually had everything he wanted in stock, in the right brand _and_ the brand of chocolate that he secretly binged when the rest of the pack wasn’t around had even been half price. The woman behind the counter had smiled at him and told him in a hushed secretive tone that if he got a second packet of cheese he would actually save another 2 dollars and so he had bought a second packet of cheese.

When he’d left the store to go back to his car he had run into Scott and Kira. Scott had smiled at him and told him he was glad to see Derek was feeling better. That was the moment Derek had known something weird was going on.

Scott McCall didn’t just smile at him for no reason. Maybe in some alternative universe he did, but not in this one.

Then he had got into his car and scratched the scratch card (the one he bought in secret once a week that reminded him of his Grandma had always yelled at his Grandpa for betting on horses but also insisted on buying a scratch card once a week) and won 500 dollars.

When Derek got back to his loft he met a couple of teenagers doing community service who told him his apartment building was cool and begged him to let them spray paint the side of it for free because _of course_ they were doing community service because they had been caught painting graffiti on random walls and wanted somewhere legal to do it so they didn’t get in trouble. The building needed to be painted anyway and now it looked like it as going to be done with free labour and Derek wouldn’t have to worry about sorting it.

As he had slid up the door of his apartment he had been met with the scent of Stiles popping popcorn and smiling at him while saying “Yes, I’m here. No, I’m not leaving. Want to watch a movie?” and realised he didn’t mind that the human member of their pack had let himself into Derek’s apartment for the third time that week. After Stiles had helped Derek put his groceries away and Derek had listened to Stiles talk about everything going on in each of their pack members lives, the two of them had watched a simple but funny comedy movie while throwing popcorn at each other.

Then Derek had decided it was time to cook for dinner and Stiles had stayed without being asked and actually helped to make dinner. It wasn’t until they had been cleaning up and Derek was laughing loudly at a joke Stiles had told him that Derek had a life changing epiphany.

He had smiled over a half a dozen times in one day.

Which led to his current situation where he stood in his kitchen frowning as he tried to wrack his brains for what mythical creature could curse him into having a good day.

“Derek? You doing ok?”

He heard Stiles voice but didn’t react to it as he realised several things that made his day suddenly make sense in a rush.

When the woman behind the counter in the store smiled at him, Derek had smiled back and thanked her. Derek had smiled at Scott first. Winning on the scratch card had put him in such a jovial mood that he had offered to buy the spray paint for the teenagers that wanted to paint his building and had been very satisfied to see how happy that had made them. Stiles being in his apartment felt normal and Derek hadn’t even pretended he wanted him to leave. The movie had been fun and Derek had been the first one to throw the popcorn and start their popcorn fight. He had put his hands on Stiles at least four times while cooking dinner and it had felt natural and right. His scent was now all over Stiles. He had laughed while talking to Stiles and not even noticed.

Derek was _happy._ He wasn’t cursed, he wasn’t being hunted, he was just happy and content and his day had been good because he had taken the time to see the good and even started off some of the good things with his actions. Derek deserved good things and nice things and he had experienced several of them in one day.

And with the realisation that some of the good things had started off with him making an unconscious decision to approach something in an open and happy manner, he turned to Stiles and made the first conscious decision to bring something good into his day and answered his question.

“Yes, I’m… good.”

And then he pressed Stiles up against his fridge and kissed him until both of them were struggling to take a breath. Tomorrow he was going to make sure his day was good as well, hopefully by starting it off with another kiss.


End file.
